Bob
by draconicBastard
Summary: Why does everyone in the neighborhood feel so...compelled to do these strange things? And why is Bob making himself food when he's not hungry? Why are all the phones and fire alarms gone? Will Betty get back in time to save him? Fine out soon. one-shot


Bob felt the need to cook suddenly. He wasn't hungry…he just…felt compelled to do things randomly. He had spoken to Betty about it once, and she reported the same feelings. He knew this wasn't right…but everyone in the neighborhood said the same things. He began chopping vegetables to put in the soup.

Mortimer told him it was alright, that he sometimes did things like that, too. His daughter was sent to boot camp due to not going to school. Though, she wanted to go to school, everyone in the neighborhood knew she was a smart kid. When asked, Bela told everyone that her daughter would go for a swim before school, then report that she couldn't see the stairway to get out of thepool. Some force seemed to be pushing her down in the pool, holding her there, but releasing her when the bus had left their home.

The fire lit as Bob put the soup on. The neighborhoob just kept getting wierder and wierder lately. Just a while ago, Betty had left for the market for absolutely no reason. And they'd taken down all the phones and packed them in the attic before that. He wondered why. Why wouldn't they need their phones? And why did Betty go shopping when they had a fully stocked fridge? Why was he cooking when he wasn't hungry?

As he glanced at the painting in the kitchen, he thought about Betty. She had insisted on that painting and on putting it in the kitchen near the stove. It was strange, but so was everything else here. The painting was the only decoration in the whole room, there wasn't even a window to look out of. Betty had paid to have the window blocked out a few days after they moved in. Now the kitchen was dark all the time, making cooking more dangerous.

But he loved Betty anyway, despite these strange quirks and actions. Maybe when she got back from the market…he would ask her that question. They'd been living together for quite a while and he knew they'd always be together. He glanced again at the painting, yes, he would definitely propose to her. A heat pushed at his hand that stirred the soup and he looked down to see he'd spilled soup on the stovetop and that the food was catching fire now. He yelled and jumped back, looking for the phone to call 911. But the phone wasn't there, and neither was the fire alarm. They'd taken that down as well. "Oh no!" He yelled. Under the sink was a fire extinguisher, he reached for it and tried to put the fire out, but the summer air was so dry that the fire spread so quickly. Bob was going to run and go get help, but he felt…compelled to stay and fight the fire himself. "No…I…don't want to stay here!" He wanted to run, but couldn't. The fire quickly spread and consumed his arm. "NO! I don't want to go out this way!" He wanted to go out fighting a bear, even though there weren't any bears in the area. "Betty! BETTY! NO!" He yelled, he tried to move his feet, but nothing happened. Soon he saw the light…and wished he could see Betty again…Betty Newby….

The last thing in that world he saw was that painting…the one of the clown frowning with a single tear on his face.

…

"MUAHAHAHAH!" Zim yelled again. Another of the simulated people fell to his mighty power.

Dib sighed heavily, "You realize the point of the game is to run their lives, right?" Dib asked. "By killing them all, you're losing."

"Zim doesn't care, these fools are suseptible to my power," His gaze was concentrated on the screen, and Dib was starting to get jealous. That maliscious grin was supposed to be fixated on _him_ not a game.

"I'm not buying games for you anymore," Dib said, pouting.  
>...<p>

...

...

A/N I don't know about everyone else, but I always torture the shiz out of my sims whenever I play lol. Um yeah, and the sims here is the original Sims I. I hope I got all the names right, I haven't played in forever.

I can totally see Zim creating Dib on the sims and then killing him repeatidly. Dib would raise a perfectly normal family and be awesome and stuff. I'm not sure if this story counts as ZaDr or not, obviously they're having a civil moment. But when i wrote the last part, I saw Dib laying in Zim's lap, trying to get his attention. But that's just me. You can take it anyway you want though. They could be in class, and Dib showed Zim the sims to try and prove he isn't normal because Zim wouldn't know the basic human needs that sims need. But it backfired :D cause everyone likes killing sims. Also, in Sims 2, I think, you can get your sim inpregnated by an alien. I once had a gay couple on there, and one of them got pregnant, he was so happy. They had three green kids. There's ideas there for a Zim fic if anyone wants to use them :) If you do, message me so I can read it, cause that sounds funny. I'm too lazy to write it lol.

Um thanks for reading! Please review so I know i'm not the only fan of sims and IZ at the same time!


End file.
